She is My True Love: SasufemNaru
by cnaru-chan namiuzukage
Summary: Pesta dansa untuk Naruto yang diadakan Kyuubi malam itu menjadi titik balik semua kisah ini. siapa sangka benih cinta tumbuh di hati Sasuke? Jatuh cinta pada Naruto- bukan pada pandangan pertama! melainkan pada ciuman kedua!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Selama 28 tahun hidupnya, Sasuke selalu merasa ia akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan lembut seperti ibunya. Bayangan rumah tangga yang tenang, dengan istri penyayang dan penyabar. Tapi bayangan itu pupus. Saat dirinya sadar—wanita itu yang membuatnya gila! Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak gila menginginkan wanita itu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

**Tittle: She Is My True Love-SasufemNaru**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Inspirasi: Goddes of The Hunt—Tessa dare.**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, gender bender,**

**Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.**

.

.

No word here from me. Just enjoy the story

.

Chapter 1.

.

.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau temukan setiap hari.

.

Ada kalanya persahabatan terjalin karena kesamaan akan penderitaan—bukan hobi atau kesukaan—yang kita alami. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kurama—atau kyuubi—Namikaze, dan Suigetsu Hozuki. Pertemuan mereka saat SMA, tumbuh menjadi suatu persahabatan. Kekayaan dan gelar bangsawan yang mereka pikul, seolah menjadi ikatan tak terlihat di antara mereka, dan seiring berjalannya waktu pesahabatan merekapun tumbuh menjadi ikatan persaudaaran yang membutuhkan dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Walaupun sekarang—setelah mereka dewasa dan memiliki kesibukkan, masing-masing dari mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul. Kesepakatan tak tertulis itu mereka sepakati dengan berkumpul di kediaman Namikaze. Setiap Sabtu sore hingga Minggu siang. Seperti Sabtu sore ini...

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ku katakan Sasuke. Aku serius kali ini" Ujar Itachi penuh keyakinan.

Mendengar nada keseriusan dari Itachi. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Pikirannya kembali terusik pada kejadian 'itu'. Ia mengerang tertahan, berbagai alasan dia fikirkan untuk menyangkal kejadian 'itu'—yang memang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Otouto, kenapa aku menangkap nada keraguan dalam 'hn'-mu itu? Apa kau tidak percaya dengan yang kukatakan?" Desah kecewa tedengar dari mulut Itachi. Ia tahu bagaimana adiknya. Susah untuk di yakinkan dengan kata-kata

Tapi demi Tuhan! Ia benar-benar serius kali ini.

"Lalu? Buktikan pada kami kalau begitu" Sahut Kyuubi yang merasa terabaikan sejak tadi.

"Ya,. Buktikan" Ujar Suigetsu sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Dalam ruangan yang cukup untuk menampung setidaknya 10-13 orang itu, terlihat 4 orang pria dewasa yang menyamankan diri mereka untuk menghabiskan siang ini dengan perbincangan 'ringan' antar lelaki.

"Kau tahu? Karin selalu menanyaiku kapan kau akan melamar Sakura" Pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Suigetsu itu seolah menjadi pertanyaan tak langsung yang di tujukan pada Itachi.

Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, Itachi terdiam sejenak. Dirinya memang tak memungkiri bahwa Ia menyukai Sakura—dengan sungguh-sungguh—tapi di sisi lain Itachi masih belum rela untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Baginya melakukan pendekatan resmi—meminta restu ayah Sakura, sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

.

.

Melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang entah mengapa membuatnya sesak, Sasuke menyingsingkan lengan kemeja hingga sebatas siku.

"Ada yang mau minum?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke bar mini yang terdapat di pojokan ruangan itu. Mengambil sebotol vodka. Cairan berwarna amber kemerahan yang di fikirnya merupakan solusi atas beban pikirannya saat ini. Gumaman yang terdengar sampai ke telinganya membuat Sasuke mengambil beberapa gelas tambahan dari rak gelas di atas meja. Memasukan 2 bongkahan es ke dalam masing-masing gelas. Sasuke menuangkan vodka yang di pegangnya hingga ¾ penuh.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju sofa hitam elegan yang berada di tengah ruangan, dekat dengan cerobong asap. Mengelilingi sebuah meja marmer berbentuk persegi panjang. Ruangan yang di desainnya sendiri atas permintaan Kyuubi. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sambil membawa 2 gelas vodka di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Mendudukan diri dengan nyaman. Meletakkan 3 gelas vodka lainnya dan menyesap gelas vodkanya sendiri. Begitu dirasanya cairan alkohol itu mengalir di tenggorokan. Perlahan tapi pasti ketegangan di tubuh Sasuke mulai mengendur di gantikan oleh rasa nyaman.

.

Pikirannya mulai melayang pada kejadian malam 'itu', tepat seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

Sekelebat bayangan telihat dari arah lorong, ketika Ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasuke yang tadinya akan memasuki kamarnya,—ia baru saja dari ruang kerja sementara-nya—memutuskan untuk mengubah haluan. Rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya membuat dirinya mengikuti siluet orang yang ia kenal baik.

Siluet bayangan itu perlahan terlihat semakin jelas dalam penglihatan Sasuke. Membuat dirinya semakin yakin atas keputusan yang ia ambil. Matanya yang jeli sedikit membulat saat melihat gadis itu—dengan rambut pirangnya yang terurai, kulit tan, dan hanya memakai gaun tidur berwarna baby blue –berjalan menuju taman yang terdapat di halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze ini.

'Apa yang si Dobe itu lakukan' Batin Sasuke geram. Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 22.37 waktu yang tidak pantas untuk seorang gadis berkeliaran, walaupun di rumahnya sendiri. Pikir Sasuke.

Dan apa yang dilihat selanjutnya, mungkin adalah pemandangan terakhir yang ingin Sasuke lihat malam itu. Matanya benar-benar membulat, ekspresi datar yang selama ini di banggakannya terlepas begitu saja.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Gerakan tangan yang lihai, seolah telah terbiasa melakukannya—menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Dengan sedikit keberanian Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mencari pijakan yang kokoh agar tidak terpeleset. Semakin larut, semakin mengigil pula dirinya merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Meskipun begitu hal kecil seperti ini tak akan meruntuhkan tekadnya. Ia adalah putri tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina,'pantang menyerah' adalah motto hidupnya. Dalam kesunyian yang menegangkan ini, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas dari dirinya sendiri. Mencari pijakan dan genggaman pada celah-celah tembok itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" seruan pelan namun datar itu terdengar oleh Naruto. Kaget. Ia tak siap hingga pijakkan kaki dan genggaman tangannya terlepas.

"Kyaa!" Naruto terpejam, menunggu datangnya rasa sakit itu.

"Eh?"

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak kaget setengah mati. Dihadapannya kini, dengan tampang angkuh dan tatapan datarnya. Sasuke Uchiha menahan beban tubuhnya dalam gendongan pria itu. Lengan kiri pria itu berada dilekukan lututnya sedangkan lengan kanan menahan bahu Naruto. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tegap, seolah Naruto seringan kapas.

"Te-Teme?" Meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihat oleh mata saphirenya itu nyata, Naruto meraih rambut belakang Sasuke dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Aouch!" refleks Sasuke melepas Naruto. Mengelus bagian kepalanya yang dijambak tadi.

Naruto yang sudah menduga hal ini, tentu saja sudah menyiagakan kakinya. Sehingga ia tidak terjatuh dan berdiri tegap menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau!" telunjuk tangan Sasuke mengarah tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto.

"Woo.. Wooo.." Naruto mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya menghadap Sasuke, "Tenang Teme, aku hanya memastikan kalau aku tidak sedang berkhayal," ujarnya, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Memejamkan mata, Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Memijit batang hidugnya pelan. Matanya menatap Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kutanyakan sekali lagi padamu. Sedang apa kau barusan?" tatapan mata Sasuke mengintimidasi Naruto. Membuat Naruto gugup. Reaksinya seperti anak berusia tiga tahun yang ketahuan melakukan kesalahan. Matanya melirik kekiri dan kanan, gelisah. Meremas ujung gaunnya tanpa sadar. Sasuke melihat Naruto meremas gaunnya, suatu kebiasaan Naruto jika menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Seorang wanita, ah tidak. Seorang gadis sepertimu, memanjat tembok rumahnya sendiri, jika aku tidak mengenalimu, aku pasti sudah memanggil polisi," pernyataan tajam Sasuke semakin memojokkannya. Merasa tak puya pilihan, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mejawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku ingin... chi-nii," jawaban teramat pelan, yang bahkan hanya terdengar tiga kata saja. Membuat Sasuke bertambah pusing. Ia lelah! Pekerjaannya hari ini dikantor, ditambah pesanan kliennya untuk mendesain ruang kantor, semakin menguras tenaganya.

"Kau... Masih menyukai Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Naruto tersentak, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia tahu hal ini pasti dengan mudah diketahui Sasuke, yang notabene seorand Uchiha. Apalagi Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi Naruto kembalilah ke kamarmu. Se. Ka. Rang." Nada tegas yang tak ingin di bantah, jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto. Ia menggeleng kencang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Dan meninggalkanmu disini? Memanjat ke kamar Itachi-nii entah untuk apa? Dan—" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Membuat ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto kembali tertelan.

"Dan. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Tahu." Lanjut Sasuke. Sebenarnya melihat situasi dan keadaanpun Sasuke tahu apa yang hendak Naruto perbuat dan Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Selain merusak kebahagiaan kakaknya, akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti... Well—Sasuke tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu—yang Ia tahu dan inginkan adalah kebahagiaan kakaknya, walaupun tak pernah Ia tunjukkan terang-terangan.

Naruto terdiam. Otaknya mulai berfikir. Rencananya malam ini mungkin bisa di tunda minggu depan, tak masalah. Toh, Ia juga masih punya banyak waktu. Lebih baik Ia berlatih... Matanya melirik Sasuk, seakan Sasuke adalah mangsa yang empuk.

'Deg' Merasakan ada yang tak beres dari tatapan dan gelagat Naruto. Sasuke mundur selangkah.

:Kau sudah tau'kan Sasuke. Apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi?" Tanya Naruto. Merasa senang melihat Sasuke yang mundur ketakutan.

'SREETTT...' Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'cuup'

Mata Sasuke membulat selebar-lebarnya. Kaget.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sembari menjauhkan wajahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke.

'Bagaimana apanya!?' Batin Sasuke ngeri. Ia merasa ini adalah ciuman paling terburuk yang pernah dirasakan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya.

"Hm.. Baiklah, kurasa itu sudah cukup Sasuke..." Saat Naruto hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dengan enggan Naruto menatap Sasuke. Matanya menyiratkan keberatan sekaligus kebingungan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Apa. Yang . baru. Saja. Kau. Lakukan padaku?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Tentu saja berlatih, memangnya apalagi?" Jawab Naruto polos.

"Berlatih!? Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan 'hal tadi' dengan Itachi?" Sasuke merasa dirinya butuh kejelasan atas sikap Naruto tadi, walaupun Ia sudah menduga hal ini.

"Ya, tentu saja. Bahkan mungkin lebih..." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Heh! Hah. Hhahaahahahaha..." Tawa sengak meremehkan terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Ia hendak melayangkan protes, tapi Sasuke memotongnya.

"Dengan caramu berciuman, anjing pun pasti kabur jika kau cium.." Tukas Sasuke dengan kejamnya.

"Hm? Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah membaca buku itu berulangkali—" Naruto terpekik atas kalimatnya sendiri. 'Sial! Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Buku? Oh! Astaga-tidak. Naruto... Bagamana kau—... Ya ampun.. Kau dapat dari mana buku itu?" Tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Dari seseorang." Jawaban singkat Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke mengerti bahwa Naruto tidak akan memberitahu dirinya siapa gerangan yang telah memberikan buku terkutuk itu. Naruto kembali melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Tapi.. Kurasa mngkin, prakteknya berbeda kan?" Mendengar nada mengancam. Lagi. Sasuke gelagapan kali ini.

"Dengar Dobe! Jika kau-ingin-tahu hal-hal mengenai hubungan 'suami-istri'—" Ujar Sasuke memberi kode dengan menekuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Kau bisa mengetahui itu nanti, dari suamimu—yang pasti bukan Itachi—kau juga tidak bisa b-berlatih dengan sembarang orang!" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia panik!

"Hehe.. Makanya aku berlatih denganmu!" Naruto perlahan mendekat, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak pernah Ia lihat, menjadi suatu hiburan tersndiri baginya. Walaupun sedikit banyak Ia tersinggung, melihat Sasuke menjauh, seolah dirinya adalah nenek sihir yang akan memakannya.

"Naru—kumohon, hentikan!" Sasuke benar-benar putus asa. Ia mundur. Naruto maju. Mundur. Maju. Begitu seterusnya hingga tembok kokoh itu tertabrak punggung Sasuke. Skakmat. Sasuke mengerang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?" ucapnya frustasi. Pertanyaan yang lebih ditujukan kepada Tuhan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, fakta karena kau seperti gunung es. Di tambah tak ada satupun wanita yang pernah kau kenalkan sebagai pacarmu kepada kami"

"Jika kau saja bisa ku taklukan, apalagi Itachi-nii?" Lanjut Naruto.

Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Sasuke emosi. Ia memang kaku, tapi bukan berarti dirinya tak punya pengalaman dengan wanita—khususnya diranjang. Bahkan jika boleh bangga, Ia sudah melepaskan keperjakaannya saat usia lima belas tahun.

Tanpa di sadarinya ternyata lengan Naruto sudah melingkar di lehernya.

"Siapa di sana!" Teriakkan seorang pelayan itu sukses membuat keduanya tersentak. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Otaknya otomatis memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk berlari. Di pergoki larut malam dengan seorang gadis, apalagi gadis itu adalah adik dari teman baiknya. Adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kamar Naruto. Ia sudah lelah! Benar-benar lelah! Pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dicium oleh BINATANG BUAS, dan lari—tengah malam!—matanya membelalak saat melihat jarum jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 00.10.

"Masuk!" Perintah Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Dengan enggan Naruto memutar kenop pintunya pelan.

"Jangan berfikir untuk melakukan hal itu lagi, kau dengar! Aku akan berjaga sepanjang malam untuk mengawasimu" Geram Sasuke. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke hanya menggertak. Dapat dilihat di wajahnya yang datar itu lingkar mata hitam yang tampak jelas, dan juga tampang kusutnya.

"Baiklah,.." Jawab Naruto kalem. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Oyasuminasai, Teme" Ucapan selamat tidur itu terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke, sebelum bunyi 'klek' tanda pintu tertutup Ia dengar. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak berapa jauh dari kamar Naruto. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah tubuhnya menyentuh kasur. Terlalu lelah untuk hanya sekedar mengganti baju ataupun membersihkan muka. Segera terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

End of flashback

.

.

.

"...sahkan saja, benarkan Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Suigetsu membawa kembali pikiran Sasuke ke alam nyata.

"Hn." Entah apa yang Suigetsu tanyakan padanya, Ia tak peduli.

"Benarkan Itachi, lihat! Sasuke saja berpendapat begitu, walau kau akan melamar Sakura yang mungkin akan terjadi dua atau tiga bulan lagi. Tetap saja itu seperti mengulur waktu. Tidak cukupkah waktu enam bulan untuk saling mengenal?" Dalam hati Sasuke setuju, semakin cepat Itachi menikahi Sakura, semakin kecil pula kemungkinan bencana akan terjadi. Kalau bisa hari ini juga mereka menikah!

"Hm. Tapi itu merepotkan, melamarnya berarti aku akan terkekang. Belum lagi pergi mengurus cincin tunangan, melamarnya resmi. Memikirkannya saja membuatku malas!" Gerutu Itachi.

"Terserahlah." Suigetsu tidak mendebat lagi, tahu tidak akan mengubah keputusan Itachi.

"Naruto masih menyukaimu" Ucapan sigkat Sasuke membuat ke tiga pria di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Sial, jadi dia masih menyukaiku ya? Kupikir sudah tidak" Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke mendengus. Bagaimana tidak suka jika sang pria selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada wanita—gadis—terutama Naruto yang menganggap Itachi sebagai pria bukan kakak.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku yakin itu hanya cinta monyet. Setelah Itachi menikah, Naruto pasti akan menyerah" Jawab Kyuubi enteng.

'yah itupun jika Naruto hanya berdiam diri, tidak akan melakukan hal nekad seperti menggoda Itachi untuk menidurinya' Pikir Sasuke kesal. Kesal pada Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak sensitif mengenai perubahan adiknya.

"Dia hanya tidak pernah di sukai oleh seorang lelaki saja. Sehingga Ia selalu berfikir untuk mengejar cintanya" Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Tentu, home schooling, tak pernah ikut pesta. Oh, aku yakin sekali Naruto banyak teman lelaki" Sasuke memberikan pernyataan sarkastik. Kyuubi terlalu mengekang Naruto.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin adikku satu-satunya tidak tercemar oleh pergaulan bebas sekarang!" Bela Kyuubi tak ingin di salahkan. 'yang benar saja, seandainya kau tahu tentang buku itu.' Cetus Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi lelaki itu Sasuke?" Ucapan gila Suigetsu membuat Sasuke tersedak vodka-nya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk" deathglare andalan Uchiha segera di layangkan pada Suigetsu.

"Ide bagus, mungkin saja Naruto akan berhenti mengejarku dan berpaling padamu Suke~" Nada menggelikan itu terdengar menjijikan di telinga Sasuke.

"Ya boleh, saja.. tapi kuingatkan padamu agar tidak macam-macam Uchiha!" Ancam Kyuubi sungguh-sungguh.

"Hei! Aku juga Uchiha, Kyuu!" Bantah Itachi.

"Cih! Sudah tahu yang kumaksud Sasuke, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang konyol keriput!" Jawab Kyuubi sewot.

"Apa kau bialang! Dasar kau..." Percakapan atau lebih tepatnya adu mulut tak berguna itu, tak terdengar lagi di telinga Sasuke. Memikirkan masa depannya tak lagi akan setenang biasanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga.. fyuuhh,,, #liatjam-23.25

.

.

Yap bagi yang merasa pecinta SasufemNaru harap meninggalkan jejak, soalnya author jadi males update kalo yang review dikitT_T

.

.

Ok see you next chapt .

RnR!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Selama 28 tahun hidupnya, Sasuke selalu merasa ia akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan lembut seperti ibunya. Bayangan rumah tangga yang tenang, dengan istri penyayang dan penyabar. Tapi bayangan itu pupus. Saat dirinya sadar—wanita itu yang membuatnya gila! Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak gila menginginkan wanita itu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

**Tittle: She Is My True Love-SasufemNaru**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Inspirasi: Goddes of The Hunt—Tessa dare.**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, gender bender,**

**Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.**

.

.

No word here from me. Just enjoy the story

.

**Chapter 2**: Still No Love For You.

.

Tok-tok-tok.

Suara ketukan di pintu, membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dalam lelap itu terjaga tiba-tiba. Peluh bercucuran memenuhi tubuhnya, butiran keringat itu mengalir dari pelipisnya menuju dada bidangnya yang hanya memakai kaos putihnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju dadanya yang berdebar dengan kencang, meremasnya cukup kuat seolah memerintahkan jantungnya untuk tenang.

Terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan hal baru bagi Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan dirinya selalu terbangun dalam keadaan menyedihkan ini.

Tok-tok-tok.

"Sasuke-sama?" Kali ini suara ketukan itu disertai oleh suara seorang wanita. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang masih terkejut, Sasuke turun perlahan dari kasurnya. Tangannya mengelap peluh yang membasahi di keningnya. Tak ingin orang lain melihat sosoknya yang lemah ini. Yakin diriya terlihat lebih baik, tangan putihnya bergerak memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya sedikit. Cukup untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan dengan nada datar itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kurama-sama meminta anda untuk segera turun ke bawah. Beliau menunggu anda di Table Room untuk sarapan. Sasuke-sama" Ujar pelayan itu sopan.

"Hm. Wakkatta. Aku akan segera ke bawah, terima kasih Yamanaka-san"

"Sudah menjadi kehormatan bagi saya Sasuke-sama" Wanita dengan surai pirang yang di gelung tinggi khas pelayan itu kemudian pamit meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa urusannya telah selesai, menutup pintunya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi dalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Pagi itu entah kerasukan setan apa, Naruto memutuskan untuk sarapan di Table Room—sebuah ruang makan di kediaman Namikaze ini. Berjalan menuruni tangga lantai dua dan membuka pintu Table Room. Dengan memakai sebuah sebuah dress merah marun yang potongan terlalu mencolok untuk hanya sekedar sarapan. Anting batu oval besar peninggalan neneknya tak luput di pasangkan pada kedua telinganya.

Kyuubi yang saat itu sedang mengolesi selainya, menganga melihat adiknya yang terlihat 'wah' di depannya saat ini. Dentingan pisau selai yang jatuh itu seolah mengarahkan pandangan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan untuk menoleh ke arah pandang Kyuubi.

"Oh. My, my... Naruto?" Tanya Suigetsu tak percaya. Ucapan Suigetsu menyentak kesadaran semua orang—bahkan para pelayan.

"Pfftt, HAHAHAHA... Apa yang kau pakai itu Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Naruto yang di layangkan padanya. Naruto memang tidak pernah memakai sesuatu yang berkibar-kibar dari dulu. Selalu memakai celana dan berpakaian layaknya pria, ikut berkuda dengan Kyuubi, Itachi, Sasuke dan Suigetsu menuju hutan yang terdapat di bagian belakang kediaman Namikaze. Memanjat lebih baik dari wanita—bahkan pria manapun., yang di kenal Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja sebuah dress, memangnya apa lagi Uma-chan?" Jawab Naruto. Mendengar panggilan itu Kyuubi merengut. Uma-chan? Yang benar saja!

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu. Astaga, Nar.. kau itu sudah lulus SMA dan masih bertingkah seperti ini? Benar-benar! Aku ini sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun baka!"

"Huh, jangan sok menceramahiku Uma-chan. Kau itu hanya om-om tua yang tidak laku saja." Ujar Naruto enteng. Berjalan menuju salah satu kursi di meja makan. Duduk di kursi favoritnya—paling ujung dekat kepala keluarga, Kyuubi. Membalik piringnya sendiri, tangannya dengan cepat mengambil roti tawar, dadar gulung dan daging panggang dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa di katakan normal untuk seorang gadis.

"Monster" Celetuk Kyuubi membalas ejekan Naruto tadi.

Tak di pedulikannya ucapan Kyuubi tadi. Dengan lahap Naruto mulai memakan makanannya.

"Pagi semua.." Sapaan hangat dari Itachi Uchiha itu sukses membuatnya tersedak. Meraih gelas yang telah diisikan oleh pelayan di dekatnya, dan meminumnya cepat.

Memasuki ruangan itu dengan seluruh ketampanannya, membuat tubuh Naruto serasa meleleh. Tatapan matanya menatap lapar ke arah Itachi.

"Pagi Itachi-nii" Balas Naruto dengan suara yang terlalu di buat-buat. Mendengar suara yang familiar itu Itachi menoleh, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Menatap Naruto seolah orang asing dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasa Naruto." Sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum hangat. Ucapan Itachi membuat Naruto bingung. Jadi Ia tidak terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya?

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlihat lebih cantik?"

Itachi yang di tanya seperti itu gelagapan menjawabnya. Tanpa diduganya sebuah suara terdengar memotong perkataan yang akan di ucapkan Itachi. Saved by the time.

"Well, well. Kami tidak tahu jika sarapan di kediaman Namikaze harus memakai baju formal?" Nada sinis yang terdengar dari mulut Karin itu memuat Naruto geram.

"Tentu saja tidak Nyonya Hozuki, silahkan bergabung dengan kami" Jawab Kyuubi sopan. Karin berjalan diikuti Sakur a di belakangnya. Melihat wanita pujaannya dalam balutan dress putih lembut itu membuat Itachi terpesona, dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Memegang tangannya dan mencium punggung tangan wanita itu lembut seolah terbuat dari bahan yang sangat rapuh. Membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto merengut kesal melihat hal itu di tambah lagi...

Sakura tersipu dengan tindakan Itachi.

Merasa di panggil kakaknya, Sakura berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah kakaknya diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Kau bisa duduk di sini It—" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan duduk di situ." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Aroma sehabis hujan dan mint itu menyapa penciuman Naruto. Pelayan dekat mereka dengan sigap membalik piring yang akan di pakai Sasuke dan menuangkan air putih kedalam gelas bening di sisi Sasuke.

"Pagi Otouto. Pagi yang indah'kan?" Itachi yang mendengar suara Sasuke, langsung menyapanya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bisik Naruto geram.

"Mencegahmu melakukkan sesuatu yang tak ku inginkan—" Mengarahkan pandangannya pada dress yang di pakai Naruto.

"—dan sepertinya aku melakukkan tindakan yang tepat, bukan?" Lanjut Sasuke ringan.

"Sejak kapan kau suka mencampuri urusan orang lain?" Tanya Naruto sewot. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu dan mulai mengambil sarapan untuknya. Merasa tak di hiraukan, Naruto kembali melahap makanannya. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Sakura.

Apa kekurangannya dibanding wanita itu? Memang menurutnya Sakura cantik, sangat cantik malah. Dengan kulit putih mulusnya, hidung mungil, bibirnya yang tipis dan terkesan seksi di tambah dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang sempurna. Tinggi dan berisi di bagian yang tepat.

Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Itachi begitu menyukainya, pikirnya getir.

Menyerah? Tentu saja tidak. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Naruto selalu yakin bahwa Itachi adalah jodohnya. Sakura mungkin boleh saja mempunyai kulit, hidung, dan tubuh yang bagus, tapi menurut orang-orang di sekitarnya, matanya adalah mata yang paling indah yang pernah mereka lihat. Itu saja cukup'kan?

Atau cara makannya? Sedikit sekali. Itukah yang para pria inginkan? Tidak. 'Makanan ini adalah sumber energi-ku untuk melawannya' pikir Naruto. Matanya berubah sendu saat melihat Itachi dengan mesranya menyuap Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat arah pandang dan tatapan Naruto kemudian berbisik lirih sehingga hanya dirinya dan Naruto yang mendengar.

"Pernahkah kau berfikir jika aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikkanmu?"—'yang sebenarnya untuk Itachi' lanjut Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"tidak." Jwab singkat Naruto.

.

.

.

—Cnara-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Aku akan mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa. Untuk merayakan kelulusan Naruto sekaligus mencarikan tunangan untuknya." Ujar Kyuubi memecah keheningan malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sumimasen kalau chapternya dikit dan kurang memuaskan.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang nge-fav n nge-follow ekke~

Terimakasih juga buat—yang udah nge-review:

**Chiarire****, dwidobechan, ****DheKyu****, ****hanazawa kay****, Aisanoyuri, ****kirei- neko****, **** .777****, love kyuuuu, Zen Ikkika, Kazehaya Sakazuki, kaname, Hyull, ****minyak tanah**

**.**

**.**

**Q: **berapa chap? **Wah gag tahu juga ya,**

**Q: **umur chara di sini? **Tuh, diatas ada. Sasuke ma sui 28, kyuu ma tachi 29, naruto baru lulus jadi 19 tahun aja.**

**Q: **sasu gag suka naru? **Ya, kalau umur beda 9 tahun pasti ngelihat cewek yang lebih mateng dan seumuran dong. Cintanya nanti. **Kapan? **Pas-#**DIBEKEPITACHI.

Okeh sekian dulu dari ekke~

.

.

See you next chapt^_^

Don't forget to review after reading this chap.

.

.

Have a nice day, minna~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Selama 28 tahun hidupnya, Sasuke selalu merasa ia akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan lembut seperti ibunya. Bayangan rumah tangga yang tenang, dengan istri penyayang dan penyabar. Tapi bayangan itu pupus. Saat dirinya sadar—wanita itu yang membuatnya gila! Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak gila menginginkan wanita itu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

**Tittle: She Is My True Love-SasufemNaru**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Inspirasi: Goddes of The Hunt—Tessa dare.**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, gender bender,**

**Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.**

.

.

No word here from me. Just enjoy the story

.

**Chapter 3: **Why me!

.

.

"Pernahkah kau berfikir jika aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikkanmu?"—'yang sebenarnya untuk Itachi' lanjut Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"tidak." Jawab singkat Naruto.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu, Teme?" lanjut Naruto.

"Sembilan mungkin?" tebak Sasuke.

"Sepuluh tepatnya. Dengan waktu yang lama seperti itu, aku jamin aku lebih mengerti sifatmu di banding wanita manapun di dunia ini." Jawab Naruto bangga.

"Jadi kau selalu memperhatikanku, heh?" tanya Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya menyeringai.

"Memang." Jawaban singkat Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau jawaban seperti itu yang akan di dengarnya. Hell, no. Ia merasa seperti di buntuti oleh stalker searang.

"Kau kan adik Ita-nii, sudah seharusnya aku memperhatikanmu. Adik ipar~" mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kau—" tunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"—bukan, dan tak akan pernah menjadi kakak iparku! Lagipula aku ini lebih tua darimu'kan? Kenapa hanya Itachi yang kau panggil nii? Dasar Dobe!"

"Huh! Yang benar saja, Teme! memanggilmu dengan sebutan nii? Bisa mati berdiri aku! Lebik baik memanggilmu TEME, sesuai sekali dengan dirimu."

"Kau—" ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya terpotong oleh Kyuubi.

"Kalian mau makan atau bergulat, hah?" tegur Kyuubi.

"..." keduanya terdiam mendengar teguran Kyuubi. Mereka melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi yang cukup 'panas' itu, seluruh pria dan wanita memutuskan untuk berkumpul untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze ini. Canda tawa terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya aku harus mundur jika tidak ingin bangkrut melawan istrimu ini Sui.." ucapan Itachi itu di sambut oleh tawa renyah dari Nyonya Hozuki.

"Apa yang kau katakan Itachi-san? Kita tidak melakukan permainan kartu ini dengan taruhan'kan jadi mana mungkin aku akan membuatmu bangkrut, haha.."canda Karin.

"Hahaha... kalau begitu aku mungkin tidak akan ikut jika memakai uang sebagai taruhan, kecuali taruhannya Sakura." Ujar Itachi sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura. Bermaksud menggodanya.

.

.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain bersama mereka, Dobe? Otakmu sedang terbentur ya?" Sasuke yang melihat Naruto duduk di atas sofa di pojok ruangan itu, menghampirinya.

"Apa mau'mu? aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar." Kata Naruto singkat. Sasuke kemudian mengambil papan catur di dalam laci meja hitam didepannya.

"Catur?" tawar Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafasnya, orang di hadapannya ini memang brengsek tak tahu diri. 'Tak bisakah ia lihat aku sedang ingin sendiri.' Pikir Naruto geram. Melihat Itachi yang bermesraan di sana membuatnya muak. Ingin meninju seseorang untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin bermain catur bisa membuat amarahnya mereda. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemesraan antara Itachi dan Sakura.

"Hm" jawab Naruto mengangguk. Mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto, Sasuke membuka papan catur dan mulai menyusun bidaknya.

"Hitam" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sudah memegangnya terlebih dulu, kau putih saja." Ketus Sasuke.

"Hitam.. atau tidak sama sekali." ancam Naruto.

Cih, jika saja Ia tak di paksa, Sasuke tak akan sudi melakukan ini.

**.**

**.**

"**Dia hanya tidak pernah di sukai oleh seorang lelaki saja. Sehingga Ia selalu berfikir untuk mengejar cintanya"**

"**Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi lelaki itu Sasuke?"**

"**Ide bagus, mungkin saja Naruto akan berhenti mengejarku dan berpaling padamu Suke~"**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah kau hitam." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menyeringai senang, mengganggu Sasuke memang yang terbaik. Melihat pria itu keluar dari ekspresi datarnya, merupakan suatu kesenangan sendiri baginya.

"Walaupun tak seharusnya aku menanyakan ini, tapi kau membuatku penasaran. Bisa kau beritahu aku, kenapa kau begitu menyukai Itachi?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya yang sedang menyusun bidak putih itu terlihat lihai.

'**Kenapa,** katanya...' batin Naruto

Pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto terdiam. Apakah cinta butuh alasan? Pertanyaan 'kenapa' ini sungguh membingungkan.

"Pertanyaanmu rumit Uchiha, 'kenapa' adalah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan alasan, sedangkan cinta tak butuh alasan apapun untuk terjadi."

"Dasar perempuan."

"Kuganti kalau begitu, bagian mananya dari sifat Itachi yang membuatmu menyukainya? Aku mengerti jika dia cukup... 'Mengesankan'—"

"Tampan. Maksudmu?" potong Naruto.

"Terserah. Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya, Teme?"

"Haaahh,.. Jadi kau menyukai Itachi dari segi apa? Ah, bukan maksudku sifatnya?" tanya Sasuke. 'tak ada salahnya tahu, dengan begitu aku tinggal menyuruh aniki untuk berlaku sebaliknya. Lalu aku akan bebas dari tugas yang merepotkan ini' batin Sasuke.

"..." Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jujur saja mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu sensitif seperti ini apalagi dengan 'orang ini' membuatnya gusar, tapi mengingat Sasuke orang yang bisa dipercaya. Rahasianya pasti aman.

"Kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku juga tak—"

"Melihatku."

"Apa?"

"Hanya Itachi-nii yang menganggapku ada... Melihatku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bukan sebagai 'Nona' ataupun 'gadis manja'. Ia melihatku sebagai seseorang. Seorang gadis kecil yang tak pernah mempunyai teman ataupun dihargai dan diperlakukan layaknya barang antik yang harus dipajang. Bukankah kau juga menganggapku begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto getir.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Heh! Sudah kuduga. Tidak apa, lagipula aku juga sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini." Ujar Naruto lirih. Tatapan matanya tak melihat kemanapun selain ke papan catur di hadapannya, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa pikirannya tidak.

" ."

"Ha?! Apanya yang tidak?"

"..." haruskah ia mengatakan ini? Sejak kapan dirinya peduli pada orang lain..?

"Kau memang aneh Teme.." senyum dipaksakan disudut bibir Naruto itu membuat pertahanan Sasuke runtuh.

"..."

"...Aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu saat pertama kali kita bertemu.."cetus Sasuke tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

'**Deg'**

.

.

Jantung Naruto serasa berdegup kencang melihat tatapan Sasuke. Matanya menegaskan keseriusan dalam setiap ucapannya.

'A-apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti sedang membuat pernyataan cinta?' batin Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"A-aku tidak jadi main. Aku baru ingat jika ada meeting sebentar lagi." Ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan terburu-buru itu membuat Naruto tersenyum geli. Sepertinya sangat jarang seorang Uchiha apalagi Sasuke membuat pernyataan seperti itu.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan tempat dimana mereka sedang berkumpul sekarang. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Tak habis pikir, mengapa dirinya seorang Sasuke Uchiha mengatakan hal yang melankolis seperti itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju garasi tempat motor kesayangannya berada. Membuat alasan tak masuk akal seperti tadi juga bukan dirinya.

"Chi-kuso...! harus kemana sekarang..." dan Sasuke pergi mengendarai motor hitamnya tak tentu arah.

.

.

.

"..."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou... Sa-su-ke."ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Awal mingu musim dingin telah tiba. Salju mulai berjatuhan menutupi kota Konoha. Kota dimana baik Sasuke, Suigetsu, Itachi, maupun Kyuubi lahir dan dibesarkan. Konoha memang tempat yang tidak bisa dikatakan luas, namun bukan berarti daya produksi kota ini kecil.

Kota yang masih terdapat deretan pepohonan disepanjang jalannya, hutan yang masih lebat, dan bahkan tidak ada gedung –gedung tinggi yang memenuhi. Keselarasan hidup antara tradisional dan modern benar-benar terasa di lingkungan ini.

Malam ini tetapi di ruangan yang berbeda empat orang pria dewasa berkumpul lagi untuk 'perbincangan antar lelaki' mereka seperti biasa.

.

.

"Musim dingin tahun ini tak seperti biasanya. Angin bertiup kencang dari kemarin, bahkan untuk meeting di luar ruangan harus di jadwal ulang. Belum lagi ada sedikit hambatan untuk para karyawan yang berangkat dengan bus atau kereta." Ucapan Itachi Uchiha memecah kesunyian malam itu.

"Memangnya di kereta terkena salju atau semacamnya ya? Atau tidak ada atap?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Bodoh! orang-orang yang naik bus dan kereta umumnya berjalan kaki ataupun naik sepeda, baik itu menuju halte ataupun stasiun" ujar Kyuubi sewot.

"Hei! Akukan hanya bertanya."ujar Suigetsu tidak terima dirinya diremehkan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya perusahaanmu menyediakan bis antar-jemput Tachi?" saran Kyuubi.

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu tapi tidak semudah itu Kyuu. Menyediakan itu, berarti harus menjemput setiap karyawan 'kan? Pengeluarannya cukup besar tahu."

"Lebih besar lagi jika para pegawai-mu itu tidak bekerja massal. Bisa bangkrut kau baka-aniki" cetus Sasuke.

"Yah,. Sepertinya memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara."ucap Itachi pasrah.

"Oh, ya. Bukankah Naruto sudah lulus home schooling? Berarti sudah saatnya dia kuliah'kan?"

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut entah mengapa membuat Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Hari itu sepanjang malam pikirannya tak lepas dari bayang-bayang perkataannya yang memalukan itu. Gambaran Naruto yang mengejeknya dengan berbagai kata membuatnya miris.

"Tidak. Katanya dia tidak mau kuliah"

Ucapan Kyuubi itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangannya terkejut. Sasuke sendiri tak heran jika Naruto tidak mau melanjutkan kuliah. Membosankan dan merepotkan adalah dua kata yang dihindari oleh gadis itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau begitu?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak akan memaksanya" ujar Kyuubi mengendikkan bahu.

"Paling tidak, buatlah dia mengenal dunia luar rubah buluk! Apa kau mau menahannya sampai dia tua nanti, heh!" ujar Sasuke ketus

"Apa yang kau maksud ayam congek! Aku hanya melindunginya tahu. Kau—"

"Sasuke benar Kyuu, sampai kapan kau akan menganggapnya seperti anak kecil? Dia sudah menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat sekarang. Kita akan melindunginya jika Naruto memang membutuhkan kita."potong Itachi dengan nada yang halus menyiratkan kekhawatiran seorang ayah terhadap putrinya.

.

.

.

"**Hanya Itachi-nii yang menganggapku ada... Melihatku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bukan sebagai 'Nona' ataupun 'gadis manja'. Ia melihatku sebagai seseorang. Seorang gadis kecil yang tak pernah mempunyai teman ataupun dihargai dan diperlakukan layaknya barang antik yang harus dipajang..."**

.

.

Ucapan Naruto hari itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Jika begini apa yang bisa di perbuatnya? Memisahkan Naruto dengan Itachi ataupun memisahkan Itachi dari Sakura. Keduanya bukan ide yang baik, menurut Sasuke.

'Mungkin...'

Suatu ide muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke. Memang bukan ide yang baik memisahkan atau lebih tepatnya, menghancurkan cinta Naruto pada Itachi.

Tapi lain ceritanya jika... Naruto, sudah tidak cinta pada Itachi'kan?

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa keriput!" teriak Kyuubi emosi. Pria dihadapannya sekarang ini memang tidak mau mengalah walaupun hanya beradu pendapat. Sama sepertinya.

"Hm."

"Kau—"

"Adakan pesta dansa saja. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mengawasi setiap pria yang mendekati Naruto'kan?" usul Sasuke memotong makian Kyuubi.

"..."

"..."

"Kau benar Sasuke, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir akan pria hidung bangkotan yang mendekati adikku!"

"..."

"..."

'Jadi yang di takutinya pria bangkotan ya? Tidak berguna' ujar Sasuke membatin.

.

.

"Yup, baiklah sudah kuputuskan..."

""Aku akan mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa. Untuk merayakan kelulusan Naruto sekaligus mencarikan tunangan untuknya." Ujar Kyuubi memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Hei, hei. Tidak perlu sampai bertunangan'kan? Biarkan saja Naruto bersenang-senang dulu. Memangnya kau mau di tinggal Naruto secepat ini?" tanya Suigetsu yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

.

"..."

"..."

.

.

"Benar juga. Yoshh, sudah kuputuskan. Dua minggu lagi akan kuadakan pesta dansa. Untuk merayakan kelulusan sekaligus mengenalkan Naruto pada dunia luar."

"Bodoh." Celetuk Sasuke, Itachi, dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

Mendengar hal itu Kyuubi yang tak terima mulai memaki-maki tidak jelas. Teriakkannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan itu. membiarkan setiap hembusan angin musim dingin terbang membawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc. **

**.**

**.**

Mind to review?

.

.

.

Ucapan terima kasih author pada:

**DheKyu, Yamashita Kumiko:** kurang panjang...?!**#liatbawahitachi**... ya.. ya... emang kkurang ppanjjjang.. **#tampolled**

**Kazehaya Sakazuki, Aisanoyuri, Namikaze Sholkhan, Minyak tanah: **yosh dah lanjut nieh...

** -chan:** #nepokpunggungNaru... s'mangat ya Nar. Tuh udah ada Ryuu yang dukung kamu.

**Chiarire: **panjangin chap? #liatdatadilappy-tewasdenganmulutberbusa..

**Zen ikkika: **banyakin 'ngobrol'? #liatatas udah tuh! Yeeyeeyyy... ^_ #diseretKyuubi . *bukanngobrolyangitubego!*

**Love kyuuu: **#liatpertanyaannya... "..."

Kapan ada lemon? Gak tahu deh liat entar ya cin~

Kenapa gak Itakyuu? **#garuk-garukkepala **kan ada tuh fic author yang ada ItaKyuunya? Tapi yaoi,sih..

Kenapa Sakura yang sama Itachi? Yah, bener juga ya! Harusnya author aja!

Kenapa pendek ceritanya?** #duhkebanyakankenapaya... **hehe gomenne, nih udah panjang dikiiitt...

**Hyull: **Kyaaa... kawaiiii... peluk-peluk, cubit, jewer... jangan ngambek dong...

**Hanazawa Kay:** itu udah dong **#blink-blink **

** .777: **apa? Dikit banget? Kurang? Tapi author udah gag ada nasi lagi nih? **#ngorek-ngorekricecooker ***bukanmakanantolol* *eh?masasihKyuu?*

.

.

*h.n*

#pundunggara-garadicuekkin

.

.

.

Tanggung nih, tunggu ngobrol beberapa kata aja udah dua ribu.. biar kerenan dikit ya.. ada angka dua ribu gitu,... **muahahaha hahah hahaha hahahahhaha-uhuk-uhuk#kesedek.**

RnR yaaa..

Ditunggu author imut ini lho...

Ada yang minta saingannya Sasuke?#lirikSasuke *uhuk*

Minta saran n kritik yang membangun key?.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Selama 28 tahun hidupnya, Sasuke selalu merasa ia akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan lembut seperti ibunya. Bayangan rumah tangga yang tenang, dengan istri penyayang dan penyabar. Tapi bayangan itu pupus. Saat dirinya sadar—wanita itu yang membuatnya gila! Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak gila menginginkan wanita itu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

**Tittle: She Is My True Love-SasufemNaru**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Inspirasi: Goddes of The Hunt—Tessa dare.**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, gender bender,**

**Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.**

.

.

No word here from me. Just enjoy the story

.

**Chapter 4: **It's just a beginning

.

.

.

Ciuman yang memabukkan itu masih membekas di bibir Sasuke, entah setan apa yang menghinggapinya saat itu Ia juga tak mengerti. Hanya satu hal yang dia tahu. Naruto. Gadis itu telah membuatnya gila!

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang paling membahagiakan bagi Naruto. Pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh kakaknya khusus untuknya. Selama tiga hari penuh semua pelayan sibuk mendekorasi aula di ruang utama kediaman Namikaze. Aula yang megah dengan berbagai ornamen berwana putih yang dipadukan dengan warna merah muda di setiap sudutnya.

Lampu ruangan yang terpasang di langit-langit menambah keindahan aula Namikaze sekarang ini.

Dalam ruangan kamarnya. Berkutat dengan gaun berwarna hijau lembut. Seorang pelayan menata rambut dan seorang lagi memasangkan korset pada tubuhnya.

'Ukh, jika tahu akan merepotkan seperti ini aku pasti akan menolak memakai gaun ini' keluh Naruto.

Memakaikan gaun hijau lembut itu pada Naruto dan membetulkan setiap keliman yang tersemat, juga tak lupa untuk menghias pipi nona mudanya itu dengan sedikit blush-on serta sapuan tipis lipgloss merah muda di bibirnya.

"Anda sungguh mempesona Nona Muda" kata seorang pelayan yang menata rambutnya, tangannya dengan lihai menggelung rambut lembut Naruto keatas, menjepitnya dengan jepit kecil dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut untuk menjuntai bebas, membingkai wajah Naruto dan membuat gelombang pada rambut yang teruntai bebas itu.

"Benarkah?" rona merah dipipi Naruto bertambah pekat saat pujian itu terlontar.

.

Cklek...

."Hoi, Naru—" ucapan Kyuubi terputus saat dilihatnya sang adik tercinta berdiri di depan meja riasnya bak seorang dewi. Cantik dan menakjubkan. Kyuubi tersenyum lembut, senyum yang jarang sekali di perlihatkannya pada semua orang.

"Ah, Uma-chan"

Twitch. Senyuman lembut Kyuubi memudar dari sudut bibirnya. Huh, adiknya memang tahu benar cara merusak situasi. Tahan Kyuubi, ini hari penting untuk adikmu...

"Naru, kau sudah siap'kan? Ayo, ke aula. Para undangan sudah banyak yang hadir"ajak Kyuubi menekan perasaan kesal pada adiknya itu.

"Ya, sebentar aku pakai sepatu dulu" heels hitam itu melengkapi penampilan Naruto yang memakai long dress hijau muda malam itu. Berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dan menggandeng lengan kakaknya yang malam itu terlihat menawan dengan kemeja merah dan setelan jas putih andalannnya.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Mimik bosan yang kentara jelas diwajah Sasuke, membuat Itachi jengah.

.

Merasakan pundaknya ditepuk, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya menatapnya penuh peringatan.

"Ini pesta Sasuke, nikmatilah pesta ini. Paling tidak jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu, kau membuat para gadis takut mendekatimu" ucap Itachi sedikit menggoda adiknya. Mendengar ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke muak, dengan segera kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan aula mewah ini.

"Hoi, Sasuke. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Pergi"Itachi mendengus, itu sih jawaban yang bahkan Itachi sendiri sudah tahu,. yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah mau pergi kemana otouto-nya itu.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Pernah merasa seperti Cinderella? Kali ini Naruto merasa seperti tokoh dongeng wanita yang cantik itu. Sejak memasuki ruang aula ini bersama Kyuubi, semua mata tertuju padanya. Serangan kegugupan tiba-tiba melandanya, tangannya semakin erat memeluk lengan Kyuubi.

"Tenanglah Naruto, mereka tidak akan menggigitmu!" Kyuubi terkekeh kecil melihat kegugupan Naruto yang jarang sekali terlihat.

"Yeah, mereka tidak akan menggigitku tapi mengulitiku dengan pisau yang sangat tumpul dan berkarat" ujar Naruto sarkastis sambil memutar kedua matanya.

"Jaga sikapmu! Sekarang ini banyak orang yang melihatmu bodoh!"

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh Uma-chan, atau aku akan memermalukanmu disini, sekarang dan saat ini juga!" ujar Naruto lirih dan sarat ancaman.

"Terserahlah." Ujar Kyuubi cuek.

Selanjutnya, seperti pesta dansa pada umumnya Kyuubi berkeliling bersama Naruto memperkenalkan setiap pemuda yang diundangnya. Menemui, menyapa, tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa walaupun omongan orang itu sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan Naruto.

Saat dirasa Kyuubi sudah cukup, ia pun meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Berharap ada seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan—tapi tidak lebih tampan darinya, cukup pintar—lagi, tidak lebih pintar darinya, dan cukup kaya—sekali lagi tidak lebih kaya darinya juga, mendatangi Naruto dan mengajaknya berdansa.

Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia harus menjaga sikapnya seperti menjadi orang lain, kalau begini bukankah sama saja seperti menipu diri sendiri? Ck, merepotkan saja, jika selanjutnya Kyuubi akan mengadakan pesta seperti ini lagi lebih baik Ia kabur!

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai coklatnya berjalan dengan penuh pesona mendekati satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi bintang utama malam ini. Menyapa dengan hangat kepada Naruto.

"Selamat malam nona Namikaze." Sapa pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalannya, berharap gadis dihadapannya ini terpesona padanya.

"Ah, selamat malam juga... ng?"

"Neji, panggil saja aku Neji."

"Aaa, souka? Hyuuga?" Neji—nama pemuda itu—mengangguk membenarkan.

"Senang berkenalan dengan perempuan manis seperti anda Naruto, boleh ku panggil Naruto?" tanya Neji. Naruto mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda Neji-san, anda juga tidak usah sungkan memanggil namaku" ujar Naruto, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Neji.

Setelahnya merekapun terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan panjang yang cukup menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Suara gesekan biola yang lembut mulai mengalir memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan mengalunnya musik untuk berdansa.

"Shall we?" ajak Neji untuk berdansa dengan Naruto. Mengulurkan tangannya.

"With pleasure." Jawab Naruto sambil menyambut uluran tangan Neji, seiring dengan musik yang mengalun lembut di telinganya.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyuubi dari tempat yang tak berapa jauh dari Naruto.

"Putra sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga, kalau aku tidak salah namanya Neji Hyuuga" jawab Suigetsu yang berdiri tepat disamping Kyuubi.

"Hyuuga ya..." ucap Kyuubi sambil berfikir.

'Dia... tidak lebih tampan dariku.. centang. Tidak lebih pintar dariku...?—'

"Hei, Sui, menrutmu Hyuuga satu itu lebih pintar tidak dariku?"

"Kurasa, tidak. Menurut desas-desus yang kudengar, sekarang ini Hyuuga menduduki peringkat ketiga setelah perusahaan Namikaze dan Uchiha di Jepang. Saingan terberat dari Amaterasu corp. yang di pimpin Sasuke"

'—centang, tidak lebih kaya dariku? Karena urutannya dibawah Uchiha berarti... centang. Ok!'

Kyuubi tersenyum puas seolah mendapatkan hadiah yang tak ternilai harganya. Matanya kemudian berpaling menatap sekitar.

"Mana Itachi dan Sasuke?"

"Sasuke keluar dari aula, kau tahu sendirilah. Dia tak begitu suka acara seperti ini"

"Lalu Itachi?"

"Sedang bersama Sakura di taman belakang, mungkin akan melamarnya." Jawab Suigetsu sedikit menyeringai.

"Heh, kupikir masih lama. Hm? Lalu dimana istrimu yang galak itu?"

"Ooh, dia tidak datang kepesta, dia bilang kepalanya pusing"jawab Suigetsu enteng.

Kyuubi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Selanjutnya perbincangan itu berlanjut tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis yang mendengarkan perckapan mereka berlalu meninggalkan Aula dengan emosi yang mendidih di kepalanya.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Saat itu Naruto yang telah selesai berdansa dengan Neji bermaksud untuk mencari Itachi dan mengajaknya berdansa. Tak menemukannya dimanapun, Naruto berniat bertanya pada Kyuubi. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Kyuubi dan Suigetsu

.

"**Sasuke keluar dari aula, kau tahu sendirilah. Dia tak begitu suka acara seperti ini"**

"**Lalu Itachi?"**

"**Sedang bersama Sakura di taman belakang, mungkin akan melamarnya." Jawab Suigetsu sedikit menyeringai.**

"**Heh, kupikir masih lama. Hm? Lalu dimana istrimu yang galak itu?"**

**.**

**.**

Percakapan antara Suigetsu dan kakaknya, tak didengarkan lagi oleh Naruto. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Saat tersadar Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar aula. Ia harus mencegah lamaran Itachi-nii sekarang!

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Mencari udara segar memang yang terbaik bagi Sasuke saat ini. Berada dalam ruangan yang penuh sesak dan berisik seperti di aula itu hanya menambah penat yang dirasanya saja. Setelah puas berkeliling di taman, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang taman yang letaknya sedikit tersembnyi—bukan berarti benar-benar tak terlihat.

Saat Sasuke hendak membaringkan tubuhnya, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yag mengusiknya. Matanya yang sempat terpejam kembali terbuka. Memastikan suara itu bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan—seperti pasangan yang curi-curi kesempatan untuk bermesraan—atau mungkin tidak...

Itachi berdiri disana dengan segala pesonanya—Sasuke mendengus memikirkan ini—tangannya menggenggam erat namun lembut tangan milik gadis lain, Sakura. Sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi, karena jarang-jarang seorang Itachi mau repot-repot melakukan hal ini. Sasuke menyeringai.

'Merepotkan katanya? Benar-benar tak punya pendirian.'batin Sasuke geli.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja mata Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan tak berapa jauh dari posisi Itachi dan Sakura sekarang. Melangkah kearah Itachi. Seolah tersentak oleh suatu pemikiran, Sasuke langsung terbangun dari posisi duduknya. Berlari mendekati Naruto sebelum bocah itu melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan membawa bencana.

'Shit! Seharusnya aku sudah menduga hal ini!' ucapnya sambil berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat dirinya hampir mendekati Naruto. Sasuke mengambil nafas sejenak dan menenangkan jantungnya—agar tak terlihat seperti habis berlari—saat hampir mencapai Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini dobe?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menggeram—sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya.

"Eh? Teme, sedang apa kau disini?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan Dobe! Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang berdansa bak seorang putri di dalam sana?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Eh? A-a-no e-eto.. mmm., Hehehe.. ah, Sasuke apa kau melihat Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

'Cih, sudah kuduga dasar bocah!'

"Hn. Tidak" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Untuk apa aniki kemari? Dia'kan penggemar berat pesta" lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto, menghimpitnya di batang pohan diantara kedua tangannya—berharap Naruto ketakutan dan kabur, tak jadi melihat Itachi—mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme!" ujar Naruto, tangannya menahan dada Sasuke agar tidak lebih mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut. Hm?" suara rendah Sasuke terasa menggelitik Naruto.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku takut pada calon adik iparku sendiri."ujar Narto menyembunyikan nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Benarkah? Tanganmu yang bergetar mengatakan yang sebaliknya padaku" ujar Sasuke datar. Merasa cukup Sasuke hendak berbalik pergi, saat langkahnya terhenti. Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Kau.. menantangku, heh?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Naruto hanya balas menyeringai.

"Kupikr kau akan membunuhku. Makanya aku ketakutan, rupanya kau bermaksud untuk mengajariku ya sensei~" kata Naruto dengan nada sing a song.

'GLEK!' 'sepertinya aku salah langkah' batin Sasuke ngeri berharap kejadian yang lalu—saat Naruto menciumnya paksa—tidak terjadi lagi.

"Kau mau mundur orang tua?"

Twitch.

.

"Aku yakin kau tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Tenang saja~ kakak iparmu ini akan mengajarimu" tangan Naruto bergerak sensual membelai dada Sasuke.

.

.

.

'Sudah cukup! Ini penghinaan. Orang tua katanya? Yang benar saja aku bahkan baru berumur dua puluh delapan tahun. Dasar bocah kurang ajar' batin Sasuke mengumpat.

.

.

Tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak tiba-tiba. Merengkuh tengkuk Naruto yang terbuka—tak tertutup rambut panjangnya—dan sebelah tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang Naruto.

"Kalau begitu.. ajari aku kakak ipar" suara Sasuke yang berat itu adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto dengar sebelum bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang hangat.

Sasuke merengkuhnya semakin erat dalam pelukannya. Meraup bibir mungil Naruto dengan buas. Membelai setiap inchi bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Pelan. Bermaksud untuk menggoda Naruto. Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan semangat, Sasuke menyeringai. Ia sengaja memutar–mutar lidahnya pada bibir Naruto, sama sekali tak berniat untuk memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Naruto.

"Ngh..." suara Naruto yang seperti rengekan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

GREPPP...

Diluar dugaan Sasuke, Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi berada disisi tubuhnya untuk melingkarkannya di tengkuk sasuke. Menempelkan tubuhnya erat pada tubuh Sasuke.

'Deg' dan saat itu juga Sasuke kehilangan kewarasannya. Akal sehatnya lenyap. Niatnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Naruto hilang digantikan dengan lumatan yang menuntut pada bibir Naruto. Kali ini sasuke tak menolak saat Naruto membuka mulutnya. Memasuki lorong hangat itu dengan segenap gairahnya yang tersulut akibat perbuatan Naruto tadi.

God, ia hanya seorang pria dewasa yang sedang memasuki puncak gairahnya, merasakan tubuh seorang gadis—wanita—menempel erat pada tubuhnya membuatnya gila, entah sejak kapan tubuh Naruto mulai terbentuk sempurna. Lekuk pinggangnya, panggulnya dan pa—

'Shit.. aku harus berhenti' dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya yang tersisa, Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya menjadi kecupan ringan pada bibir Naruto. Mundur selangkah, menghapus salivanya yang menetes disudut bibirnya. Matanya menggelap tertutup kabut gairah.

"Naruto, itu tadi..." ujar Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Itu tadi latihan Sasuke. Latihan yang sangat hebat!" ujar Naruto riang. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan mukanya yang merona.

TRRRTT... TRRRTTT...

Ponsel Naruto bergetar disakunya. Tangan tan itu bergerak menuju saku dressnya itu untuk mengambil pmnselnya. Membuka tanpa melihat ID sipenelfon.

"Moshi-mos—"

"..."

"Ah, gomen Kyuu, aku akan segera kembali" ujar Naruto cepat. Mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyuubi.

"Well, sepertinya aku akan kembali kedalam, kau mau ikut sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap tepat kedalam mata oniks kelam itu.

"Tidak, kau saja. Aku masih ingin disini" ujar Sauke datar menyembunyikan setiap emosi yang dirasanya.

"Hm baiklah. Jaa-ne"

.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam, mataya kemudian beralih menatap langit malam yang cerah. Bintang-bintang seolah menjadi saksi bisu atas tindakannya tadi.

'Cih, sial.' Umpatnya kesal. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"lembut..." gumamnya pelan.

Sepertinya, ia tak'akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosshhh...

Fiuhhhh.#menghelanafas

Dah mulai deg-degan belum? #ngelapkeringat

Nah, benih-benih cinta sepertinya mulai hadir dihati Sasuke, xixixixi...

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ya...

Oia, btw, author mau mulai apdet tiap sabtu or minggu aja ya^^ soalnya waktu author makin dikit nie buat fnfic, tapi tenang aja,, author bakal tetap apdet ok?

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Ara Uchiha, Aisanoyuri, .777, dwidobechan, Hyull, kirei-neko, Zen Ikkika, minyak tanah, Namikaze Sholkhan, .fariz, Hanazawa Kay.**

.

.

Ma'af ya gag da balasan review kali ini... tpi author bener2 seneng kalian ngerivew,.

.

Yosh, silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya untuk author abal ini^_^

Review kalian adalah penyemangatku;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Selama 28 tahun hidupnya, Sasuke selalu merasa ia akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan lembut seperti ibunya. Bayangan rumah tangga yang tenang, dengan istri penyayang dan penyabar. Tapi bayangan itu pupus. Saat dirinya sadar—wanita itu yang membuatnya gila! Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak gila menginginkan wanita itu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

**Tittle: She Is My True Love-SasufemNaru**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Inspirasi: Goddes of The Hunt—Tessa dare.**

**Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage**

**Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, gender bender,**

**Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.**

.

.

No word here from me. Just enjoy the story

.

**Chapter 4: **Another rival?

.

.

.

Siang itu, pemuda Hyuuga datang kemari. Lagi. Sudah keempat kalinya dalam minggu ini Neji mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze hanya untuk sekedar menemui Naruto. Dalam kunjungannya, Neji selalu membawa berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang indah, tapi entah kenapa di mata Naruto bunga yang dibawa Neji tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah batu. Sama sekali tidak berharga, cepat layu dan kemudian dibuang.

Mungkin akan berbeda jika bunga itu diberikan pada Sakura, pikir Naruto getir. Namanya saja sudah mengandung unsur bunga. Tidak heran jika wanita yang berbeda umur enam tahun dengan Naruto itu begitu memujanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naru-chan?" pertanyaan Neji membuat pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata, tangannya menggenggam bunga yang baru sajadi berikan oleh pria muda dihadapannya ini.

"Ah, aku sedang memikirkan betapa indahnya bunga yang kau berikan Neji-san" ujar Naruto sedikit—banyak—berbohong. Naruto kemudian meletakkan bunga itu di dekat vas bunga didekatnya. Salah satu pelayan yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya disana, bergerak untuk memindahkan bunga mawar merah cantik ini kedalam vas.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkumpul bersama yang lainnya Neji-san. Kebetulan anda datang di hari Minggu. Jadi saya yakin kakak saya dan temannya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah" ajak Naruto.

"Apa tidak merepotkan Naru-chan?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja tidak, bahkan saya sangat yakin jika mereka ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda secara pribadi seperti ini" senyum Naruto mengembang melihat raut muka Neji yang sedikit berubah gugup itu.

Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Neji di belakangnya, dan tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya Neji segera berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju ruang yang di maksud. Rasa gugup tiba-tiba melanda Neji. Menurut kabar yang beredar Namikaze Kyuubi bukanlah sosok orang yang mudah diajak bergaul apalagi dengan orang luar.

Cklekk.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah sosok kakaknya yang sedang bermain biliard dengan Suigetsu dan Itachi. Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di sofa dekat jendela, dan Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan Karin.

"Minna... Lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung?" suara cempreng Naruto membuat semua kepala menoleh kearahnya. Neji yang menjadi sasaran, terlihat sedikit gugup dipandangi oleh orang-orang sekaligus, ia menjadi sedikit merona.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

"Minna... Lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung?"

Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku saat itu terlonjak mendengar suara Naruto yang entah sejak kapan terdengar begitu lembut dan sensual bersamaan. Pikirannya menjadi kacau kembali. Kantung mata hitam terllihat jelas di wajahnya. Hanya karena seorang gadis ia menjadi sekacau ini. Ah, ralat sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang memiliki tubuh yang sangat ind—shit.

Matanya kemudian menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Ada sedikit rasa seperti tersengat lebah dihatinya, namun cepat-cepat Sasuke menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu.

"Ah, Hyuuga.. Kemarilah, bergabung bersama kami."ajak Itachi hangat.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah kakaknya yang satu ini. Tak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada orang yang sebegitu lihainya menyembunyikan emosi sebenarnya. Sasuke tahu diantara kedua orang yang dia anggap kakak itu—Itachi dan Kyuubi—sebenarnya lebih berbahaya kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Jika Kyuubi adalah tipe orang yang menghadapi musuhnya secara face-to-face maka, kakaknya yang satu ini kebalikannya. Bergerak dibalik layar dan memastikan bahwa musuhnya tidak akan berkutik lagi. Mengamati setiap kelemahan dan menghancurkan musuhnya hingga keakar-akarnya.

Pintar memanipulasi dan menusuk di saat yang tepat. Oleh, karena itu banyak orang yang tidak mau mencari masalah dengan anikinya itu, hanya beberapa orang seperti dirinya dan sahabat-sahabat kakaknya yang akan aman melakukan tindakan apapun pada Itachi. Lagipula orang-orang itu sendiri sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Sasuke mencoba kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku yang sedang di genggamnya saat ini. Walau begitu sekeras apapun Sasuke mencoba tetap saja ia akan melirik Naruto yang barada tak jauh di sudut ruangan.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

"Naruto, kemarilah. Duduk bersamaku" ajakan Sakura terdengar tulus di telinga Naruto. Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menganggap Sakura sebagai musuhnya. Bahkan, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Naruto merasa aman dan nyaman didekat Sakura.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak sendiri tanpa disadarinya. Mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sakura, yang menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Apakah dia adalah pacarmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Siang ini Sakura mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang berwarna biru langit dan dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna putih. Terlihat anggun dan kasual disaat yang bersamaan. Naruto melihat kearah pakaiannya sendiri. Kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan celana jins pendek biru gelap. Ukh, ia merasa sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Eh? Bukan, kok. Sakura-san, hanya teman. Aku tidak menyukainya" 'aku menyukai Itachi-nii, pacarmu'

"Ehh? Benarkah? Kalian tampak serasi padahal, tapi syukurlah... menurutku kau lebih cocok bersama Sasuke" ujar Sakura riang.

"Hah? Teme? yang benar saja, Sakura-san. Aku saja tidak pernah akur dengannya walau hanya semenit!" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal. Matanya melihat kearah Sasuke berada.

'Eh? Apa barusan aku tidak salah lihat ya?' Naruto berkedip bingung. Sesaat tadi ia melihat Sasuke sedang meliriknya dibalik kacamata yang sedang dipakai pria itu.

"Kau tahu Naruto, dari tadi Sasuke-kun terus melihat kearahmu lohh... Kau yakin, tidak ada apa-apa diantara kalian?" tanya Sakura, kentara sekali menggoda Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura-san!" jawab Naruto kekeuh.

"Hum.. Sayang sekali ya, padahal akan menyenangkan jika kita menjadi saudara ipar'kan?" ucapan Sakura itu mengingatkan Naruto pada percakapan Suigetsu dan kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, menatap tepat kekedalam mata emerald gadis itu.

"Maksud Sakura-san?" tanya Naruto gugup. Berdo'a dalam hati semoga saja hal yang ditakutkannya tidak akan terjadi.

"Itachi-kun... kemarin... dia.. sudah... emmm.. melamar-ku Naruto" ucap Sakura tersipu sendiri dengan perkataan yang diucapkannya.

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu Sakura-san." Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Naruto mengatakan hal itu, memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Namun seberapa bagusnya senyuman itu dipaksakan tetap saja tidak akan menarik untuk dilihat.

"Terima kasih Naruto" Sakura tersenyum manis, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Naruto. Senyuman itu begitu indah dan tulus.

"Kapan Sakura-san dilamar?" tanya Naruto getir.

"Ah, saat pesta dansamu itu. Sungguh romantis dan..." perkataan Sakura selanjutnya tak didengar oleh Naruto, semua kejadian malam itu seperti terulang kembali dalam ingatannya, memikirkan setiap detik yang terjadi malam itu.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Tampaknya sedingin apapun diluar, seluruh manusia baik wanita maupun pria dalam ruangan itu tidak merasa kedinginan. Kehangatan yang sepertinya berasal dari perapian cerobang asap. Kyuubi memang menyukai sesuatu yang berbau klasik. Cerobong asap ini juga salah satu pesanan khusus Kyuubi pada Sasuke yang dimintanya mendesain bagian interior ruang keluarga ini.

Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha delam bidang desain interior, ia membangun perusahaannya sendiri selama lima tahun belakangan. Semuanya ia mulai dari nol. Mengandalkan setiap kemampuan dan tetes keringat. Ia bahkan menolak semua bantuan yang ditawarkan baik itu dari Itachi maupun Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana jika minggu depan kita mengunjungi villa-mu Tachi? Seperti biasanya?'ucapan Suigetsu menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Menatap Suigetsu, sahabat seumurnya yang lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang dua pria lainnya.

"Ide bagus. Aku juga sudah penat, mungkin sedikit liburan bisa membantu"ujar Kyuubi, sepertinya mnyetujui usulan Suigetsu. Menoleh menatap Neji dengan pandangan sedikit ramah.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya lagi.

"Jika tidak merepotkan—"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Kau boleh bergabung jika kau mau" kata Kyuubi memotong ucapan yang hendak dikatakan oleh Neji.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut"sedikit senyum terkembang di bibir Neji. Tak menyangka jika Kyuubi bisa seramah ini.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto berbaring dengan gusar di tempat tidurnya, semua yang di ucapkan Sakura tadi siang terus berputar dibenaknya. Kenapa bisa begini, semua ini terlalu meleset jauh dari rencananya semula. Kali ini ia akan melaksanakan rencananya saat liburan divilla nanti, tidak ada yang bisa mneghentikannya termasuk Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke...

.

.

.

Pria itu... Tangan Naruto bergerak manuju bibirnya.

.

.

'Ciuman pertama dan keduaku. Siapa sangka jika yang akan memilikinya bukan Ita-nii tapi si Teme jelek itu.' batin Naruto. Wajahnya memanas mengingat setiap detik yang ia lewati malam itu bersama Sasuke.

.

.

"..."

.

.

Naruto kemudian memutar posisi tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Memikirkan setiap kemungkinan yang terjadi jika saja malam itu ia berhasil menghentikan Itachi. Namun tetap saja sekeras apapun Naruto memikirkannya lagi. Ia tak'akan menyesal. Ciuman malam itu, satu-satunya yang tak akan disesali Naruto.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil yang disebut jeep berwarna hitam terlihat berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu, namun masih terlihat kokoh berdiri menjulang di tengah hutan. Atapnya yang besar tertutupi oleh timbunan salju yang turun sejak kemarin. Beberapa jeep lainnya terlihat mengikuti dan berhenti dibelakang jeep pertama tadi.

Seorang pelayan pria dengan baju butlernya yang berwarna hitam dan jaket tebal untuk melidunginya dari hawa dingin siang itu, tampak berlari menuju mobil jeep pertama yang berhenti tepat di depan bangunan yang disebut villa.

"Selamat datang Tuan Besar" ucap pria yang merangkup sebagai kepala pelayan di villa itu. Bergerak membuka pintu jeep bagian penumpang dengan kedua tangannya dan sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, terima kasih Kurotsu-san" ujar Itachi tersenyum hangat. Melangkah turun dari jeep yang ditumpanginya tadi. Sasuke melangkah turun dibelakang Itachi, sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kurotsu yang menyapanya dngan sebutan 'Tuan Muda'.

Setelah itu mobil jeep kedua meluncur menggantikan jeep pertama. Kyuubi dan Naruto turun setelah pintunya dibukakan oleh Kurotsu, dan begitu seterusnya. Jeep ketiga dinaikki oleh Karin dan Sakura, dan jeep terakhir Suigetsu dengan Neji..

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan sedikit keras. Tubuhnya tersender lemas pada permukaan pintu dipunggungnya. Merasa semuannya akan menjadi berat setelah ini.

Semenjak hari itu, Sasuke sebisa mungkin mencoba agar tidak menginap di kediaman Namikaze. Bahkan malam setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Menahan hasrat gairahnya yang terlalu besar, ternyata tidak semudah perkiraan.

Apa gunanya selama dua minggu ini ia mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menginap di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto, jika akhirnya, sekarang. Disini. Ditempat terpencil, tenang, dan dengan setiap kamar yang kedap suara—gosh..

Hanya memikirkan hal simpel seperti itu saja membuat sesuatu ditubuh Sasuke terlonjak bangun.

"Dammit.."umpatnya kesal. Sekarang ia harus berurusan lagi dengan kamar mandinya.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

Dilain tempat Naruto sedang membaringkan tubuh mungilnya diatas sofa panjang yang cukup lebar itu, tangannya membalik sebuah 'buku' yang didapatnya dari seseorang, 'buku' yang mungkin menjadi semua kunci dalam permasalahan ini.

Setiap kalimatnya, membuat Naruto merona merah. Merasa panas pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Kemudian tangannya menutup malas buku digenggamannya. Buku ini memang memberinya banyak informasi tapi tetap saja agar rencananya bisa sukses seratus persen, buku ini saja tidak akan cukup. Paling tidak Ia harus praktek langsung—tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyeringai. Sepertinya menemukan solusi atas masalah yang dipikirkannya.

'Waktu seminggu di villa ini rasanya lebih dari cukup untuk menjalankan semua rencanaku.'batin Naruto.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chap:**

**.**

**.**

"**Naruto menghilang?" tanya Kyuubi gusar, menyisirkan rambutnya kebelakang dengan frustasi. Melihat keluar jendela. Badai salju cukup lebat diluar sana.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kenapa kau selalu bersembunyi, Naruto"**

**.**

**.  
"SIALAN KAU TEME!"**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Luca Marvel, Yamashita Runa, 989seohye, Chiarire, akane. Uzumaki. Faris, cnara-chan Namiucukage, anita. Indah. 777, minyak tanah, Aisanoyuri, Ara Uchiha, kawaihana, Konno asuka, tsumehaza-arief, hanazawa kay, arsenal, zen ikkika, kirei-neko.**

.

.

.

Yo! Yap maaf ya kalau ada nama yang belum disebutin dan kalau ada yng slh ketik^^_^

**Note: HYUUULLLLL kamu dimana?#caridilacimeja,dalamkaoskaki,dibawahsendok,dalamsarung.**

**Ngambek gara-gara dijewer ya.? Jangan dongT_T**

**.**

**.**

**Aah iya,. Selamat hari raya imlek semua (bagi yang merayakan)**

**Gong xi fa cai^_^**

**Semoga di tahun kuda kayu ini banyak rejeki dan kesehatan yang datang dan semua samsara hidup menjauh dari kita.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan**

**Semoga aku berbahagia, semoga keluargaku bahagia dan semoa semua makhluk hidup berbahagia...**

**See ya next chaptap^^**


End file.
